Sweden x Finland: Bodyguard
by TeaVodkaAndPancakes
Summary: Ever since Sweden saved Finland, Sweden had been acting as his bodyguard. As unnerved by this as Finland is at first, he soon comes to appreciate Sweden's protectiveness. Finland wonders why this is happening. Is Sweden just being nice? Or is it something more, like love? Sweden x Finland, obviously, with more chapters on the way!
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Nordics.

Please review for the next chapter(s)!

'Hopefully not many people will be out tonight.'

This is what Tino was thinking as he started to head home from the grocery store. He shifted his groceries so he could read his watch, which told him it was 10:30 at night. The store was only a couple blocks from his house, so he foolishly decided not to drive. Not only was it late, it was also freezing cold and the roads and sidewalks were covered in a layer of ice.

Tino sighed as he remembered that it was his friend Mathis who had suggested that he walk rather than drive. He scowled. Why did he listen to him? Mathias and his friend Lukas lived in the apartment next to his. Tino lived alone, but he didn't mind: this meant he didn't have to cook, clean, or do laundry for anyone else, like he usually ended up doing.

Before Tino left, he had told Mathias and Lukas where he was going in case something happened to him. Lukas had warned him not go out this late, but Mathias had insisted that Tino would be fine.

Now that Tino was on his own on a poorly lit street, he was wishing that he had listened to Lukas and stayed home where he would be safe and warm. His heart pounded with fear as he wondered whether he would make it home or not. He shivered and pulled his hood up so he was better protected. He could barely see as his unsteady feet slowly took him across the icy sidewalk. He tried his best not to look conspicuously weak, for Tino was neither strong nor tall, which was not helping him as he tried his best not to be scared.

He soon reached a small hill, which was the part he was most worried about. The hill wasn't particularly steep, but it was slippery and dangerous all the same. He leaned forward as he took hesitant, careful steps up the small slope. About halfway up the hill, he began to gain confidence and went faster, but this was a mistake. He slipped, and a crack like a gunshot echoed through the night as he landed badly on one foot. He felt a searing pain as the rest of him landed and he slid back down the hill at an alarming rate, the groceries spilling everywhere.

When he finally stopped, he looked at his ankle and saw it bent in an unnatural way. Tears of pain and fear filled his eyes as he reached for his phone. He pulled it out, only to see that it was dead. He whimpered, debating desperately in his mind about what to do. As he was trying to determine whether he should call for help or keep silent so no one horrible came instead, he heard voices.

"Look! I got $500 off of that guy!'

"Hey! I helped!'

"Shut up! There's someone there!"

Tino's heart pounded so loudly that he was surprised they couldn't hear it as all the voices fell silent. Several dark figures emerged from the gloom, and Tino tried to get up, but fell back down.

The figures reached him and one kneeled down and tore away his hood. Tino covered his face instinctively, due to the bitter cold. The one who kneeled by him ripped his hands away and said, "What a cute little guy. How lovely."

A cruel smirk lit up his grubby face as Tino was paralyzed with fear, unable to speak. The only coherent thoughts he could form were, 'Please let someone come, let someone come save me.' He thought this repeatedly as tears began to pour from his eyes once more.

"Hey look, his foot is all weird," said one of the other men. Tino felt and agonizing pain and his paralysis was broken as he screamed: his ankle had been twisted even more.

"Help!" he was finally able to scream, hoping against hope that someone, anyone, would come to help him.

"No one's going to come help you, pretty boy," the man said with a smirk. "Pick him up! We're taking him with us,' He instructed. The men picked him up and didn't dare say another word, worrying that he would get hurt if he tried to call for help again.

Just as Tino was deciding there was no way out of this situation, he fell to the ground. Looking around, Tino saw that the reason he fell was that the men carrying him had been knocked on unconscious. Hope swelled inside of him as he saw a tall figure knocking out the other man.

This man kneeled down next to Tino. He was pale, with shaggy blond hair, dark blue eyes and an oddly emotionless face. He looked familiar to Tino, but he couldn't figure out why. The man didn't say anything until he noticed Tino's broken ankle.

"Don' worry," was all he said before he picked Tino up. That was the last thing Tino remembered before he blacked out.


	2. Chapter 1

Here's chapter 2! I hope you enjoy it!

Don't forget to review for more chapters!

*beep beep beep*

The steady beat of the heart rate monitor was the first thing Tino was aware of when he woke up, not that he recognized it as such. He opened his eyes and saw two indistinct blurs hovering over him. When he blinked they came into focus and Tino could tell that they were Lukas and Mathias. He attempted to sit up but Lukas pushed him back down gently.

"Dude what happened? That scary guy who brought you in wouldn't tell us anything!" Mathias said loudly, causing Tino to wince. It wasn't until then that he was aware of a dull pain in his head.

"Shut it, Dane!" Lukas said fiercely. "He's got a concussion and your screaming isn't helping!"

Mathias rolled his eyes and Tino took his opportunity to speak. "Did that scary guy say who he was?" he asked, slowly pushing himself into a sitting position. He was pleased to discover that it didn't increase the pain in his head.

"No. Once he made sure you were alright he left without a word. Pretty weird, if you ask me," Mathias said.

Tino sighed and sank back against his pillows, feeling disappointed. He would've liked to at least known who his savior was if he couldn't thank him in person. He would just have to accept that he would never know who it was. "What time is it?" he asked, suddenly confused.

"It's 1:00. You've been out cold for fourteen hours," Lukas informed him. Tino was relieved, worried that he'd been out cold for days.

Just then, a doctor came in and told him that his ankle was broken and he had a mild concussion, and that they were going to let him out the next day. Tino smiled but his mind soon wandered to the tall man who had saved him. He just had to find out who it was!

Soon Lukas and Mathias left, leaving Tino alone with his muddled thoughts. 'he seemed to be about college age,' TIno thought. 'I'll have to pay extra close attention when school starts again.' Tino was glad that he was on break, not wanting to miss school. He wished he didn't have to walk everywhere he went, because walking was going to be painful process with his broken ankle. He would have to use crutches which would make him awfully slow.

The next day, he was let out of the hospital, accessorized with cumbersome crutches. He awkwardly walked home, which was only a couple blocks away. The whole time, he felt like he was being watched. The hairs on the back of his neck kept standing up, but whenever he turned around no one was looking at him or seemed to be following him. 'Relax, Tino!' He told himself. 'You're just being paranoid!' As much as he tried to convince himself of this, it was with great relief that he finally reached his apartment.

A week later, Tino was sure that paranoia he felt when coming home from the hospital was not as irrational as he thought. He was now sure someone was following. Every once in a while he was a flash of navy blue quickly hide itself when he turned around. He wasn't sure if it was the men who had attempted to kidnap him or the man who saved him. Every time the person hid himself Tino felt disappointed, because he was yearning to see the man who saved him again. Tino felt that he owed him.

Tino sat alone on the school grounds eating his lunch. Lukas had invited him to join them for lunch on several occasions, but Tino refused. He was sure that if he stayed on the grounds he would be more likely to find his savior. As usual, he looked around for anyone who looked like his savior, and that was when he saw him. Shaggy blonde hair, dark blue eyes. Tino knew it was him. He sneaked closer as best he could, still somewhat awkward on his crutches.

The man was reading a book, and the look in his eyes was very intense. He pushed his glasses up but did not break his stare. There was no emotion in his face, but Tino soon discovered that if you looked at his eyes you could catch a glimpse of what he was feeling. Tino attempted to get closer, but one of his crutches got caught on a tree root and he fell. It was clear he wasn't hurt so he got back up. When he looked to where the man had been sitting, there wasn't a single trace of him ever being there. He had vanished.

Over the next couple of days, Tino frequently saw the man who saved him. He was sure that whenever he looked away the man was looking at him, as if he was watching over him. This thought made Tino smile. If he couldn't know the man who watched him, at least he could know he was safe. After a while his friends began to question him.

"Why are you always sitting out here for lunch? And why do you seem so happy? Have you forgotten what happened to you?" Mathias said harshly.

Whenever Mathias did this, Tino shook him off.

"Why are you so concerned about it? There's nothing wrong with me sitting here. And I'm usually smiling and happy! It takes a lot for that to change," he would always say, and something in his unusually serious tone made Mathias drop the subject, at least for a while.

Days passed, and Tino became curious again. Who was that man? Why was he protecting Tino? Would he ever know who the man was? Tino decided it was time for answers, and that he was going to get them.


End file.
